megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable Character Biography *'Age': 15 *'Date of Birth:' January 19th, 1996 *'Height:' 183 cm *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Bloodtype:' A *'Initial Persona': Take-mikazuchi *'Ultimate Persona': Rokuten Maou *'Arcana''': Emperor Kanji is a male delinquent with a bright-blonde/silver, swept-back, crewcut who has a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform. He uses brute force in combat, using weapons such as steel chairs and shields. He apparently gets into a lot of fights in the streets. He also attends Yasogami High School. His mother runs a Textile Shop in their home with Amagi's family being their acquainted customer; Kanji is skilled with tailoring for this reason. His Persona is Take Mikazuchi of The Emperor Arcana, which, like Kanji, is a large, imposing figure with a skeleton-like design exterior. He uses electric spells and physical attacks, although his physical stats severely outweigh his magical stats. Kanji's S.Link begins with the Protagonist being led to the Textile Shop, to meet Kanji's mother. The man at Aiya tells Kanji that his mother was sent to the hospital, and Kanji immediately runs there with the Protagonist. There they find Kanji's mother with a young boy, his mother perfectly fine. She states that the boy fell on his bike and nobody helped him, so she took him to a hospital. Kanji, irritated, runs off. Kanji's mother states that it's because the hospital was the place where Kanji's father died. As the Protagonist continues through the S.Link, he supports Kanji making dolls for the young boy to spread around, and soon allows them to be sold at the Textile Shop. At the final meet, Kanji goes to the Dojima residence with the Protagonist, where he explains that he finally figured out what being a real man is. He also explains that his obsession with being a real man comes from his father's last words, which was telling Kanji to be a real man. According to Kanji, a real man is a male who does everything at one hundred percent. He gives the Protagonist a cute strap, and his Persona evolves from Take-mikazuchi to Rokuten Maou. Comically, he states that he's going to start a puppet-making class, the first being in the Protagonist's room. Kanji's Midnight Channel dungeon is the Steamy Bathhouse. His Shadow is a mostly nude version of himself surrounded in a bed of roses while holding two Mars symbols. It represents his questioning his true sexuality and being unsure of the opposite sex, as the sensitive side under his rough exterior is often gone unappreciated and even ridiculed by girls. Kanji's Shadow is made manifest due to his fear of being rejected by either sexes. After he joins the protagonist's crew, his sexuality is occasionally made fun of due to the form his Shadow takes. He's also kissed by Teddie when the gang visits a club at Port Island as part of the "King's Game", a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare. His possible interest is in the masculinity (or maybe the tomboyish attitude) of Naoto Shirogane. Even though Kanji shows some interest in Naoto, he occasionally faces away from her due to shyness. Gallery File:P4-Kanji-Glasses.jpg|Kanji's close-up File:Kanji-Expressions.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions1.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions2.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Concept1.jpg|Conceptual artwork File:Kanji-Concept2.jpg|Conceptual artwork Category:Persona 4 Characters